Evening by the Sunset
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Red & Lucas won a match, so they got the evening off to spend time with their friends. What happens when he and his fellow Pokemon trainer Cher spend the evening alone together? RedxOc; mild SnakexKirby Hiliarity & yaoi ensued!


**Disclaimer: I do not own SSBB, but Cher (Oc) is mine.**

* * *

"Go, Charizard!" Red called out as he threw the ball that contained the fire dragon Pokemon.

Charizard emerged from the ball in a flash of light and made its roar, getting the crowd cheering for it. Snake stood on the opposite side of the stage and Kirby was right next to him, giving him a cheerful smile, which made the man roll his eyes. Red soon glanced at Lucas and the young boy seemed to be nervous. He patted his shoulder with a chuckle and a smile along with it.

"You'll be just fine, Lucas," he said assuring his friend.

The young blonde nodded nervously, still trying to shake the nervousness inside of him. "O-ok… I will do my best."

"Wario has been teasing you again, hasn't he?"

"…Uh-huh."

Red grinned. "Maybe Charizard can burn him up. Maybe that will get him to stop."

Lucas soon got alarmed. "No!! Don't do that!"

The boy laughed. "Just kidding. Let's do our best out there, ok?"

"O-Ok."

In the sidelines, Ness and Cher were cheering for their friends.

"Go for it, Red! Kick their butts!" Ness called out.

"Give Snake a kiss too!" Cher teased, stifling a laugh.

Red and Lucas chuckled nervously at this before they faced their opponents, hoping that they did not hear it, but they were wrong. Snake heard this and he was furious, his face all red with fury. This was usually when he wanted to kill Kirby when the pink creature was in his room, making flirty things on his walls and his gear.

He boomed, "I HEARD THAT!!"

Ness and Cher laughed after that. Kirby was doing the same, only glaring at Cher from what she said. He does not want anyone to take Snake from him. Not even Samus since she liked him as well. Soon the battle begun and it was not long until Lucas was down thanks to Snake's classic neck-breaker and Red took him and Kirby down with a Triple Finish. The crowd was screaming with joy as Red and Lucas were waving to the crowd.

Cher ran to Red and hugged him. "I am so proud of you!" she said with glee. She kissed Lucas' forhead. "You ok?"

Lucas nodded. "I am now." He faced Ness. "I think I may need to learn more how to control my PSI with your help again."

Ness let out a chuckle. "I know. I was fully aware of that since I saw you mess up with your PK Fire. You are not too well with fire, huh?

The blonde looked down. "I'm sorry..."

Tucking some of her brownish blonde hair behind her ear, Cher said, "No need to apoligize, Luc. These things happen. You just need more practice. Look at Red and I for instance; we train 2 to 3 hours a day and we have messed up some things here and there. That is just a part of life we need to improve on."

Red laughed. "That's Cher for you. Good with words, but bad at cooking."

Cher flushed. "Shut up!"

Ness then said, "Come on. Let's go have some lunch."

Lucas smiled. "I am hungry. Let's go!"

Cher was going to join them when she felt a hand slip in hers. She turned her head to see Red smiling at her and pulling her towards another exit of the arena.

"Let's go to our usual spot," he said with a chuckle.

The brunette nodded, her hazel eyes sparkling. "Ok then," she said with a giggle.

* * *

"What?! You want me to do that?!"

Kirby laughed. "Yes! Jigglypuff and I thought about it for punishment for losing."

Jigglypuff nodded. "Sorry, Snake, but you deserve it. Now, sing it!"

Snake soon sighed with fustration and then he cleared his throat, glancing down at the girly clothes that he was wearing.

**_Snake: I'm a Barbie girl_**

**_In a Barbie world._**

**_Life in plastic_**

**_It's fantastic._**

**_You can brush my hair_**

**_Undress me everywhere._**

**_Imagination_**

**_Life is your creation..._**

**_Kirby: Come on, Barbie_**

**_Let's go party!_**

* * *

**Sorry for all you Snake fans. I just tormenting him since I considered his taunts to be pathetic since they are nothing but him always hiding in that box. Carry on.**

* * *

Red and Cher sat underneath a tree, looking at the ocean as the sun was setting over the horizon. They were savoring the moment in silence before Cher looked at Red. The sunset's light was shining on his face and then found him handsome and amazing since the light made him look cool. Red soon glanced at her and she looked away, her face blushing more redder than an average tomato. She heard him chuckle and she gulped at this.

He asked, "What's wrong? You seem to be nervous tonight. Is there something that you want to tell me?"

Shrugging and avoiding eye contact with him, the girl replied, "No, nothing is wrong. Just a bit nervous for our match tomorrow against Mario and Luigi. They always seem to be a great team, considering them being twin brothers."

That got the boy to nod in agreement. "I know. We have to be careful when we go against them. Who knows what they will have up in their sleeve. You sure you can do this? Lucas or Ness can take your place."

"NO!" Cher shouted. "WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I AM NOT THAT LITTLE GIRL YOU MET AT GRADE SCHOOL?! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!" She panted from all her shouting and gasped as soon as she realized what she had just done.

Red did not do anything, his mouth hanging open. Sooner or later, he started to laugh and that got her to laugh with him. Then they settled down and then Cher sighed, leaning her head on Red's shoulder, which got him to blush a little. It was her turn to blush when she felt his arm drape over her shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

She asked, "Red, what do you think will happen once we have the tournament all finished? Will we still see each other again? I mean, you are from Kanto and I am from Earth. It may never work out between us..."

Then the boy took his hat off to wipe the sweat off his brow. "I do not know anything about that until now, but maybe there may be a way for us to see each other again. I can feel it."

"Did Zelda predict this or something?"

"No, just a hunch."

Cher giggled. "You know, you always know how to cheer me up. No wonder Lucas likes hanging out with you since the Subspacers invaded."

Red smiled. "It was at the Ruined Zoo when the 3 of us met. You are quite a skilled Pokemon trainer, but they do not exist at Earth, do they?"

"Yeah, just made up by someone's imagination. I do not seem to remember who the creator was. I may need to look it up on the internet someday when I have the time."

Then she took out one of her Pokeballs and gently ran her fingertips through the metal ball. She tapped the seal of the ball a couple of times before she looked up back at the horizon. The sky was getting dark as the sun was slowly beginning to disappear from the sky, nighttime beginning to begin its daily shift. The evening was the best part of the day for the two because it was their time when they are not busy with matches and get to relax after a long day of brawling.

Red asked, "Aren't you going to get your Pokemon out to have some fun with mine?"

Cher blinked. "Don't yours need rest?"

"They can have fun for now." Red took out Charizard, Squirtle, and Ivysaur. "Come on. Don't be a party pooper."

The girl soon sighed and then she took out Luxray, Lopunny, and Furret. "Fine, you win, Red."

Once the Pokemon ran to play, the two smiled at one another. They soon gazed at one another and then Red soon took a firm grip on Cher's shoulder, getting her closer to him. Soon her heart started to thump loudly as his face was getting closer to hers. She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling his breath on her lips. Then nothing happened after that, so she opened her eyes halfway to see that he was doing the same, a blush staining his cheeks. They had no idea what they were doing, but they both had to admit that they seemed to want it to happen.

"R-Red? Do you really want this?" Cher asked.

"I... I think so... I can't seem to wait any longer..." Red gently whispered, his heart thumping as loudly as hers was.

Then they decided that now was the time. They leaned in closer and then their lips finally met for the first time. It only lasted for a couple of seconds before they pulled away. Cher did not seem to have enough, so she leaned in quickly and kissed Red again. He closed his eyes and responded by wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. This time it was long and passionate, but soon became a heated one as Red slipped his tongue into her mouth. She moaned and her tongue contacted his. Their tongues danced for a while before they puled away, ending their tender make-out session.

Red whispered, holding her in a passionate embrace, "Never leave me. You can come with me back to Kanto. Leave behind the pain back at your world and start a new one at my world."

That got Cher to deeply sigh. "I am not sure about that, but give me until the end of the tournament to think about it, ok?"

The boy nodded. "I can wait. Right now, we are together and that is all that matters."

"I know..."

* * *

"Kirrrrrrby!!!" Snake roared, chasing after the pink ball after they ended their song.

Kirby chimed, "Snake and I sang together! It must be fate!!"

Snake's face soon turned red. "I'LL KILL YOU!!!"

"JIGGLYPUFF, HELP ME!!!"

Jigglypuff rolled her eyes. "You're on your own this time. I'm going to go and take a bath."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

* * *

**Here you go. Hope you liked it. I will update another one soon for all you RedxOc fans! Review and there will be cookies and milk.**


End file.
